Mugiwara Chronicles
by aScePheonix
Summary: Collection of drabbles and mini-oneshots mostly featuring Sanji and kinda everyone. Yaoi contents. Possible Mature. Tags will change as I write.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji is in the kitchen, preparing happly the last breackfast for that day. He served already everyone else, aside Zoro, who was on watch and now probably is sleeping.  
His thoughts run from the galley to the memories from the last night, when Zoro practically and literally made him see stars. It is amazing how well the swordsman cand find and hit countless times Sanji's sweet spot, considering his navigationl skills. After such a representation, Sanji promised Zoro a special treat, and left the crows nest to start the day.

His thoughts are broken by sounds of heavy boots approaching the galley. Perhaps, the last night's workout made the moss head hungry. Sanji grins for himself and cracks an egg into a bowl to put it in the hot pan.  
Zoro enters the galley yawning and heads to his set at the table ignoring everyone.

"Oi, marimo, how would you like your eggs?" Sanji asks without turning to face him.

Zoro stops midstep considering the cook's question and his words from early this morning: _a special treat_.  
What the hell is the stupid brow thinking about? His mind helpfuly brings back the memory of Robin's manhanding of Franky's "eggs".  
A cold shiver runs his spine, both at the memory and at the implying of the blondie's words.  
He shoots the cook a deadly look before answering in a threathening voice:  
"Attached to their rightful place. Touch them and there won't be a corpse to be found."  
Sanji blinks a few times contemplating the answer. When he finally makes the connection, his jaw drops to the floor and a flush crosses his face.  
"That's not what I meant, shitty marimo!" He barks fully embrased at the swordsman, but his attempted attack is stopped by Nami's giggles.  
Robin watches him curiously, and Franky is fuming in his chair, a big black cloud hanging above him.


	2. The bet

"Maaan, I don't get it!" the sharpshooter said storming out of the galley with a happy Nami after him and a confused Sanji and Zoro.  
"Oi, what the hell is going on? Why did you burst into my galley like that?" yelled a very pissed off Sanji. His question remaind unaswered as Usoop threw open the door to the boys bunk and slammed it after him. Nami giggled, a devious smile on her face of which the cook was unawere. A few seconds later, the markman reappeared on deck with a lot of money and handed it to the redhead.  
"I just don't get it. It was quiet and Sanji actually moaned the words "Very good, Marimo-kun" and Zoro responded with a gutural grunt. Those were all sings of..." His rant was stopped by a well placed kick that send him flying over the rails.  
"What did you said, you shitty long-no..." "Oi, witch, what's the meaning of this?" Zoro interrupted him as he blocked the cook's kick aimed for his head.  
"Well, Usopp and I made some bets and he lost all of them." Was her answer as she left the two baffled males alone.

Later that night, Usopp was on watch, so he headed for the crow's nest right after the diner. All day he tried to understand what had happened. How did he lose the bet even thought all the sings were the same Nami based her first winning on? He played in his mind the two events that caused him this distress and to lose a lot of money.  
The first one was on a calm and relaxing afternoon. After he worked on one of his inventions, he headed the galley for a snack and a drink. By the door he was greeted by a thud and a snarling Zoro. He didn't dare to open the door. There will be a fight and he knew better than anyone that the two demons tended to distroy the ship and everything they come across in their fights. But what made him stop in his tracks dumbfounded were the noises that came from the galley. A laughing Sanji and a very pissed off Zoro.  
 _"_

 _Stop laughing like an idiot and help me, you stupid curly brow! It fucking hurts!"_  
 _"Now, now, you said you want to do it. So stop bitching and take it like a man!"_  
Zoro hissed then answered, murder filling his words _. "I did said it, and you, shitty cook said it will be a piece of cake and now I'm fucking bleeding!"_

He remembers how stunned he was when he heard those words. Zoro was a man almost immune to pain so for him to actually complain about it in such a broken voice something must be very, very wrong. What the hell was Sanji doing him?!  
He remembers he went after the only person who could stop them from killing each other, Nami. She run after him but she stopped in front of the door watching him maliciously and asked what he thought was happening in the galley.  
He had screamed that they were killing the other, but she wanted to listen carefully. So they did.

 _"Do something to get it out or I swear I'll cut you in half!"_  
 _"Stay still, Marimo, we need to make it slide."_

That was weird. But he couldn't figure out what was happening. Or he didn't want to accept what was happening. Nami watched the door intently like she could see through the piece of wood, a knowing smile on her lips, murmuring _"I wonder if… No, it couldn't be…_

 _"Oi, stop rubbing that on me! It feels weird!"_  
 _"You are such a priss."_ Were the cooks words. _"Here, bite on this, I'm going to pull it..."_

"I bet they are having sex!" He remembers had yelled before slamming the door open interrupting the blond mid sentence. It took several moments for them all to assimilate what was going on. He blinked a few times watching Sanji who stood by the sink, right behind Zoro, pulling at the swordsman's hand that seemd to be stuck in something resembling a rock. A huge one.

 _"Nami-swaan, my…_  
 _"What is going on? What is that?!"_

After Sanji kicked him for interrupting him –again- he answered: _"Ah, Luffy fished an oyster this morning and the stupid Marimo over there cought his hand in it"_

Now that he thinks about it, it makes sense. Sanji's laughing, Zoro's dark mood, the bleeding and everything else. He figured Nami had tricked him into the bet, so he asked her how did she knew.  
Her answer is the reason why he had lost more money this aftermoon. When he had passed over the galley door, he had heard Sanji purring and almost moaning. He was sure that he never heard the cook talk with Zoro like that. He was almost pleased with the man, which was a very rare thing, if not imposible. And Zoro… The man almost couldn't speak, his voice was strangled and each syllable required big effort.  
So he remembered what the navigator told him about the cook being a romantic at heart and read the atmosphere. He called her and throw the bet, only to discover that Zoro had helped the cook sharpening his cookery and the latter had rewarded him with his finest sake.

He sighted and decided not to think about it anymore. He will stop trying to catch his two nakama screwing each other. He didn't even bother to get up from his seat when he saw the shadows of two large persons hugging in the galley.  
They were definetly not kissing, Sanji was probably helping Zoro clean his teeth or something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro knew that the cook was hiding something. That his ladies-man attitude was just a facade. He knew that the long legged blonde was fucking a man, he knew because he was a predator and his instincts told him whenever his prey was claimed by another predator.

There were times when the cook was so loud that he could hear him from the crow's nest. And he would drown in alcohol while Sanji would drown in the flames of another's passion. And there were times when the only thing that betrayed them was the light from the galley. But either way, the fire weilder would let Sanji a tired, smiling mess.  
He hated that smile because it was so bright, it lighted the cook's face and the blue of his eyes was so deep that engulfed him. And the more the blond smiled, the more Zoro hated it. Because it wasn't him that caused it. It wasn't him the one that Sanji smiled for.  
The only emotions that he could trigger on that pretty face was disgust, annoyance and maybe even hate. Because why wouldn't Sanji hate him?  
He only insulted him, calling him names and being an annoying bastard. But it was his only way to get the cook's attention, to make him look and focus only on him. He was captured by the lithe man from the first second he saw him. He couldn't take his eyes from him and Zoro never in his life wanted so much to pin someone to a wall or any stable surface and fuck the soul out of them.

But his fantasy on long legs was too busy to drool over Nami to even notice his existence. So he did the only thing he could think about. He started pulling the pig tails of his crush like a stupid kindergartener.  
And the hurricane that the cook was in defending himself and the crushing passion and confidence he showed jumping at him, throwing kicks and jabs made him pull harder on those pig tails. Because it became their routine and Sanji would focus mostly on him.  
He almost thought that underneath those powerful kicks and sharp insults were feelings that mirrored his. And he was ready to claim them, to claim the cook and make love to him until they both collapsed. Only, he never got to do so, for another took it from him.

Strong arms, firm legs and hungry lips claimed his cook, and Sanji gave himself totally and completly. It was too late for him now, if Sanji's defty hands tracing up and down Ace's body indicated something. Sanji was a man of passion, and even thought he was a pervert and a depraved, when he did something, he put his entire being, soul and heart into it.  
He ha froze in place watching their love making with teary eyes while his already cracked heart fell from his chest in little fragments that could never be put back together.  
He watched from afar how their relationship developed, how happy the cook was when his lover's secert visits were approaching and how longingly he watched his back when he left in the morning, without anyone from the crew knowing. Everyone, but him.

He also watched how the cook start to fall apart when his lover was caught by the marines and when Ace was killed and Sanji broke down, Zoro couldn't just watch. He had slammed the trembling body on his chest and hugged him tightly, hoping he could put him back together. The more the cook cried, the tight was him embrace and the more his own heart crumbled. Their entire world collapsed and their crew was on verge to dissolve, but the only thing he could think about was the smile Sanji was not showing. About the many times he had teard it up from his face, replacing it with a grimace. About how he would give his life to put it back on his face and whip away all the sadness. He would even trade places with Ace. But he couldn't do any of it. Nor could Ace come back from death.

Eventually, things settled down. Even Luffy had moved on. But Sanji was changed. He was not crying anymore and he even swoon the women like always. But Zoro knew that he had changed. Because from that day Sanji didn't fight him, no matter how hard he pulled the pig tails. Because from that day Sanji would fall asleep in his arms with the freckled man's name on his lips and tears down his face. Because from that day Sanji had died too, leaving behind a carcas that had killed Zoro too.


End file.
